


You Have the Magic Touch

by Fortheloveoffun



Series: Your Senses Don't Lie [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveoffun/pseuds/Fortheloveoffun
Summary: Christmas morning dawns at The Burrow, and an unexpected situation means this will not be the average Weasley holiday. Once again, a strange new magic is causing some havoc. Sometimes knowing too much can have some serious repercussions.





	You Have the Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE who has been waiting so patiently. To say I have had a whirlwind year would be the understatement of the century. I apologize and hope everyone likes the new installment. That being said, I am only releasing the first chapter right now, so the rest will follow. I would love to release every thing at once but we are not there yet. SOON THO.
> 
> Anyway, there will be more notes added as I have time.

Hermione

Hermione stirred even earlier than usual this fine Christmas morning. She stretched while lying in bed and turned to see her sleeping roommates red hair on her left. He was snuggled in his blankets and looking quite whimsical as the early morning sun graced her features. 

‘…and visions of sugar plumbs danced in their heads…’ she thought with a smile, remembering the old muggle poem. 

Hermione was in a wonderful mood. She was so happy with the twins and the rest of the family’s reaction to her gift. ‘Granger Changer’ she smirked. She hadn’t expected at all that it would be such a hit. She had simply wanted to make something to make her friends smile. In her mind, it wasn’t even close to how wonderful Fred’s gift to her had been. She looked over at the book set and smiled. Perhaps she would have some time to delve into the works today. Although, as it was Christmas day, she would most likely have to wait. 

She slowly sat up in her bed and stretched, then stood and began to change into some appropriately festive clothing. Black skinny jeans, a green and gold stripped tank top and a sheer burgundy blouse over top. The effect was quite festive, and she hoped Fred would approve. She then topped it off with some red Christmas socks and put on her slippers before quietly leaving the bedroom, as always, careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping Ginny. 

Hermione made her way down to the kitchen. When she arrived, she wasn’t at all surprised to see Molly working on the first steps of the massive breakfast she had planned.  
“Good morning Molly.” The young woman smiled, “Happy Christmas.” She moved closer and wrapped Molly up into a hug. 

“Happy Christmas dear!” Molly replied, “What are you doing up so early? Then she looked around feverishly, "Fred isn’t going to pop out and spin me about again is he?” She mocked turning around in a panic, smiling at her own wit.  
Hermione blushed at the mention of Fred’s name. 

“Not that I’m aware of,” Hermione smirked. “Actually, I was wondering if you would like some help?” Hermione hoped that changing the subject would prevent the older woman from prodding any further. 

“Oh, that would be lovely dear! If history proves true, I’d say that we have about 2 hours before the others begin to stir. How do you feel about peeling apples? I’ll put on some tea for us as well!”

The two women got to work, with Molly humming Christmas tunes under her breath, and Hermione silently trying to match them to either Muggle or Wizard classics. 

Just under an hour had passed in domestic harmony, both women silently smiling and thinking of the day ahead, when suddenly, they were both startled to hear the familiar ‘POP’ of someone apparating into the back garden.  
“Who on earth could that be?” Molly half shouted, dropping the bowl and batter she had been furiously mixing, and rushing out before Hermione had even really registered what was happening. By the time she began to realize that there was someone outside, Molly had already swung open the door and was running into the back garden.

When she finally caught up, she was almost frightened by the shape of two darkly dressed figures in the middle of the yard. One was upright and seemed to be panicked. They were moving sporadically and seemed concerned with their mate. The second figure, who was a bit shorter seemed to have trouble standing. They were in an unnatural hunched position and were completely silent. 

Before she could fully comprehend the sight before her, one of the figures began shouting at the two bewildered women. 

“Hermione! Mum! Thank Merlin! Hermione help me bring him into the house”

There, before both women was Ron Weasley, magically holding up an only semi-conscious Harry Potter with his extended wand. 

“RON!” Hermione shouted, running towards them both “… What…?” 

“Help me coax him inside!” Ron said, almost panicking, “DON’T TOUCH HIM! Just, help me get him inside and I’ll explain everything.” 

George

George couldn’t believe that someone was shouting outside. It made no sense. Was it not Christmas? Couldn’t we all just get along? As he began to enter his fully alert state, he realized that something was wasn’t quite right. Weasleys were running down stairs, he heard the loud voices enter the living room. He heard the words… Mungo’s… Wrong… Explain… Harry…” Wait... did someone say Harry? 

He jerked out of bed the same time as his brother. He and Fred made eye contact and in perfect twin unison threw off their covers and bolted out of their shared room to investigate the commotion coming from below.  
By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Arthur was apparating away, Molly was crouched beside the couch staring at a distant and dazed looking Harry Potter, and Hermione was looking very worried, clutching her hands and biting her lip. They were the first of their siblings except for Percy to make it down the stairs, but they could hear the others coming to join the unusual seen. 

Then suddenly, much to George and Fred’s surprise, they saw that there was Ron, in their living room, on Christmas morning. His black Auror robe was muddy, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were wild. He was pacing around and talking very loudly and very quickly.

…I DON’T KNOW HERMIONE!” He exclaimed with a voice that had no malice, only exhaustion and fear in it. “We entered the cave where Roderic and his followers were hiding, Harry went first, and we heard a BAM! We ended up in India in some random field and Harry was like…. Like this! In some strange sleep walking state. When I reached out to wake him, I started having the most intense visions… I think I passed out or something. By the time I woke up, he was still like this!”

Ron rushed over the part about visions, as if to say he would not talk about it. 

“Why didn’t you take him straight to St. Mungo’s? Molly asked, not accusatorily. 

“I didn’t think, I just apparated here. I just needed to get him home.” 

Harry sat in a bewildered state. His eyes were looking past them and it was as if he didn’t even know where he was. He suddenly reached out his arm towards Molly. Ron intervened and grabbed his mother out of reach. Harry had just missed touching his mother, but not by much. 

“Trust me Mum, you don’t want him to touch you right now.”

By this point the entire troop of Weasleys was downstairs. All talking over each other trying to get more information. Suddenly, Ginny appeared out of nowhere, shouted “HARRY!” And ran at the couch and grabbed him for an embrace. 

“GINNY DON’T!” Shouted Ron, but it was too late.

There as a strange BAM! And suddenly, Ginny appeared to be sitting in the same state as Harry. She collapsed next to him on the couch, the same slight smile and far off look on her features. Her eyes were still open, but it was as if she was lost a wonderful day dream.

“Oh dear!”, said Molly. “What on earth is wrong with them?” 

Seconds later, as if in direct response to her worry, Arthur returned with a Healer from St. Mungo’s. The POP of the duo apparating into the living room silenced everyone. 

The healer was short and stout with long hair that was turning grey from age. She had a no nonsense look about her as she went directly to Harry and Ginny and began looking him over. George would say that she reminded him of McGonagall, but only in demeanor, not in looks. 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Ron warned in a panicked and shockingly vehement yell.

The healer stopped and turn to give Ron a stern glance. “Mr. Weasley, I would not pretend to tell you how to do your job as an Auror. Perhaps I may be given the same respect?” She then turned calmly to Molly.  
“Dear, I know you are all probably very scared. May I suggest putting on some tea, it will keep your hands busy and I am sure it will be much appreciated by your son, who seems to require some fortification."  
Molly simply nodded and went into the kitchen. The healer went back to looking at the two vacant faced young adults in front of her. She gazed into their eyes, sniffed them a few times, and with her wand, conducted a series of complex swishes and hand gestures in complete silence. 

By the time Molly had returned with tea, she turned and was ready to address the entire Weasley brood.  
“No need to panic you lot. It’s the Verum Somnium curse. It will not be fun, but it is ultimately harmless and will wear off.” 

“What is the Verum Sominimomon curse?” Questioned Fleur, her accent demolishing the words.

George had to hide a smile, her accent always amused him.

The healer sighed, removed her glasses and began to clean them as she explained. “Simply put, it means the ‘True Dream’ curse. Anyone who touches him over the next day or so may experience either euphoric, or devastating glimpses into their future. The curse is meant as a distraction really, it makes your enemy incapacitated and allows the caster to slip away. The victim may get lost in either a very happy prophecy, which it appears Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley have succumbed to, or a bad future prophecy. No one can predict which a person will experience. Mr. Potter will remain as such until it wears off most likely until tomorrow morning.”

She then turned to look directly at Molly and Arthur, your daughter should only be under its influence until around lunch time. The curses potency diminishes as it is passed, and as the effects begin to wane from the original cursed person.” 

She turned to look back at the rest of the room. “I suggest no one touch Mr. Potter or Miss. Weasley in the meantime. The bad visions can be quite traumatic. It can be awful to see one’s future and there is never any guarantee of what type of vision you will have.”

During this exchange, the colour had slowly drained from Ron’s face. Eventually he managed to stammer out a question. One he didn't seem sure he wanted the answer to. "So… so the visions are actually true?” I mean, what you see if you touch him… what you see will happen?”

The healer looked at Ron with sympathy. “I take it you have experienced a negative side effect.” She continued with a small frown. “No Mr. Weasley. Nothing is ever certain; we make our own destiny. The curse picks up on your current trajectory in life and shows you the most likely outcome. That is all.” 

This didn’t appear to give Ron any release. He still looked troubled as he let out a long huff of air and began rubbing his forehead.

“Keep them hydrated, but do not touch, a glass with a straw should suffice. Even with gloves, the curse can be transferred. I suggest simply letting them sit here. Make sure they are comfortable and not touching. By the time it wears off, they may have slight headache, but they will be fine.”

“If you have any other questions, I will be on duty all day. I must get back now; we are always short staffed on Holidays.” She then walked out side and without even a wave, simply turned and apparated away.

The rest of the Weasleys were left to deal with the situation at hand, unsure of what to do next. George knew it was possibly selfish, but his thoughts drifted immediately to the concern that this may affect his mothers cooking for the day. A silly concern of course. But it was early, and he was sleepily attempting to comprehend a lot. He was thinking of poached eggs and crispy bacon when suddenly he had another thought that hit him like a lightning strike.

“Oi, Ron!” He half shouted across the room, visibly making his brother jump. “What did you see?” 

Ron looked horrified as he stared at his brother. The look on his face was a battle, he was clearly struggling to decide whether or not to tell anyone. George knew his brother though, no way he could keep something like this in. 

Ron finally managed to squeak out an answer, his face pale and his eyes scared. “I… I saw my own death... and… it’s…. it’s not far off.”

Well so much for a Happy Christmas, George pondered, as all the occupants of the Weasley living room struggled to comprehend with what they had just heard.


End file.
